Haunted Memories
by GeishaAttraction
Summary: Karin was finally happy, no drama, no annoying cousin, and no fake friends. Now all she's doing is enjoying her new friends and trying to reach her dream goal. That was until old memories decided to come back and hunt her after two almost three years and to make it all worse, her new friends are pulled into all the drama. Rated T for language slight SasuKarin scenes.


**Hello everyone,**

**Geisha here, this is my first story of the main character being about an actual Naruto character. So sorry if Karin will seem OOC I am trying my best to make her seem like her actually self. I will not lie, this chapter was hard for me to write because of writer block and I always write well late at night. **

_In this story each Village will have a language and the people in each Village are sorely focus on learning more than one language so don't be surprise when you see that a character in the story speak more than one. But it's not many._

_Leaf Village- Daun (Indonesian word for Leaf)_

_Rain Village- Ame (Rain in Japanese)_

_Sand Village- Sable (French word for Sand)_

_Sky Village- Nebo (Russian word for sky)_

_Spring/ Snow Village- Pranverё and Nievem (Spanish and albianian word for Spring and Snow)_

_And the Village Mayheka and Mizuki are from their language is Nebesa (Heaven in Russian)_

_In this story and the stories the twins are mention in Mayheka and Mizuki Village is a sister Village of Soragakure or the Sky Village. Also yes I know about the Spring or Snow Village but I decided to add that the Spring Village have only three seasons but summer isn't long, it is called fanficiton and I needed the snow in the fanfiction so yeah._

**I would also like to thank my friends from facebook for helping me with picking names for the languages ChocolateLuv261 and bloodangelkari (Beta). **

**You guys helped me out a lot.**

**To say Mayheka name: May- (as in Ma)∙ He (as in the he in hec)∙ Ka (as in Kay).**

* * *

><p>The short summers of Yukigakure, are usually pretty hot even though it only last for two weeks before the snow comes in. But Karin had to admit, she couldn't wait until the day when it was time for snow. Yukigakure only had three seasons; winter, spring and summer, that was it, fall happened when it became winter, spring is spring and summer was short but the heat was torturing. She wasn't complaining so much because the place was better than both of her old homes Amegakure and Konohagakure. Karin had decided to move to Yukigakure her senior year of high school. None of her "friends" knew until two months later when her blonde knuckle headed cousin had got in touch with his Aunt and found out that she had move. But he had left Karin alone after trying to get in touch with her back to back.<p>

So now, here Karin is, nineteen years old, going to College, her roommates were her two best friends she met her senior year Mizuki and Mayheka, who are from Tengokukakure and had moved during the war. The two girls had actually helped her learn Nieve so she could communicate with others since they both knew how to speak Nebesa, Nebo, and Nieve.

Karin was very grateful for the two girls and has been close to them and their friend since senior year of high school. Now here they were, inside one of the most famous café's in town, on that hot summer day, nineteen years old. The three girls were talking to each other and laughing and teasing each other when a shadow crept over their table and for some reason, Karin had a very bad feeling and was annoyed at the same time.

Mizuki and Mayheka both turned their unique blue eyes towards the glass window behind them before Mizuki giggled and Mayheka smirked in amusement. Karin looked up to see what the girls were laughing about and saw a blonde idiot's face pressed up against the glass calling her name. When her friends face her with the same amusement in their eyes she glared at the two before- "KAAAARRRIIINN~"

"DAMN IT, NARUTO! JUST COME IN!" She yelled annoyed, Mizuki laughed as she ran her hand through her black locks and tried to keep herself upright at the same time. Mayheka placed a hand over her mouth as she _tried_ to hide behind her silver hair. Karin always thought that the two twins were weird. How could they be twins with two different hair colors, yeah if you gave Mayheka black hair then she would be and exact copy of Mizuki and we'll see how identical they actually are. At first Karin thought that Mayheka had died her hair so no one would get them mixed up but she was a little surprised that silver was Mayhekas' natural color hair. Mizuki is the sweet twin and Mayheka kept a little more to herself and was learning to grow softer as time passed.

"Your accent is coming in again." Mizuki said as she watched the group of seven head towards their table with a smiling male blonde. Karin rolled her eyes at the two girls before turning to Naruto.

"How did you know I was even here?" She asked spotting a pink haired female and a dark brooding Uchiha. Naruto wrapped an arm around Karin shoulders still with the same damn foxy smile from when they were in high school.

"Auntie told me. I'm her favorite nephew, you know." Considering the fact that he was Karins mothers' only nephew. Karin could feel the eyes of her friends watching her as she turned to see who else had arrived with Naruto. Gaara, Kiba, Shino and Hinata. She wasn't surprised that Hinata had come along. Actually, she took that back, she was surprised that Hinata had come along.

"Are you going to introduce us?" Mizuki asked as she noticed that Karin wasn't saying anything at all and that the others would not stop staring at both her and her sister.

"No, unless there is someone you want to meet?" Karin spoke back to Mizuki who eyes shifted over to a gruff looking male but she shook her head.

"Just curious." Karin gave her friend a look her raising an eyebrow and turned to Mayheka who was also staring at her twin sister with a blank look. Karin ignored the girl before facing Naruto who was curiously glancing at her friends.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing here?" Karin asked earning a confused expression from the male, he seemed upset, and everyone knows that when an Uzumaki is upset, all hell breaks loose.

"What the hell do you mean 'why am I here?' we haven't seen each other in almost three fucking years. Can't I stop by and see how my own cousin is doing after she just up and left without saying goodbye!"

"Well you could've called first!"

Mayheka and Mizuki watched Karin's' actions knowing that whatever the male was saying, Karin was not liking it one bit. The twins saw that the two were making a scene in the Café so doing a brave thing Mizuki stood up and grabbed the back of her best friend shirt dragging her out. Mayheka stood up from her seat in a much slower pace as she looked at the group that was watching her sister. She watched as the blonde guy stared at her in confusion before saying something to her she couldn't understand. So she did the number one thing she always does when there are people around she doesn't like or want to talk too… she grunted and turned to walk away following behind her friend and her sister but that wasn't before she looked at the brooding dark haired male that had a pink haired female holding off his arm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK * AT * THE DORM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karin slammed open the door to their dorm room after finally arriving, her two friends behind her sighed watching her stump down the hallway to her room with basically seeing the killing extent rolling off of her. Their fourth roommate sat on the couch with chopsticks midway in the air confused. She was also a closer friend to Mayheka than the other girl and knowing her for a while Mayheka could see the question on her face.

"We don't know yet."

"You know what! Fuck that blonde idiot! I mean, what the hell does he know?!" The red headed female yelled causing her three roommates to jump and turned to the direction of the voice only to see Karin glaring at them. Momoko (their third fourth roommate) sighed as she placed her chop sticks down onto her plate pushing back her hair.

"What happened?"

"My cousin and his dumbass friends showed up! That's what the hell happened!" Mayheka watched as Momoko froze staring at Karin with a blank expression. Karin and Mizuki noticed this also. All three of them watched the girl continue to stare at Karin with a blank face before she finally blinked and turned to look at Mayheka who smirked in amusement.

"I forgot."

"I told you to write it down." Karin looked at the two girls confused crossing her arms after she pushed up her glasses. She'd never thought of Momoko being forgetful. If anything the girl was always neat and organized unlike the twins who were neat and sometimes they were organized, but they are always seen running away from their schedules which is why she and Momoko became close friends to each twin.

"What?" Karin asked not really in the mood for being patient, not like she was a patient female in the first place, well, then again.

"Your mother called." Momoko said pulling Karin from her thoughts, Karin frowned looking over at the dorm room phone to see there was a green light on the stand which means either Momoko answered the call or checked the voice messages.

"When?"

"Last week. She wanted me to tell you that your cousin was coming to visit." The room turned deadly quiet as Karin glared at Momoko, Momoko stare back at Karin, Mizuki stared with her mouth dropped open and Mayheka shaking her head.

"This day has taken a turn in my life." At the same time Mayheka spoke Karin shouted a word that Mizuki and Mayheka knew. Momoko turned to the two girls knowing the female sounds of the words Karin was saying in a quick pace hoping that the twins would translate for her but the two girls shook their heads and that's when there was a knock on the door. Momoko chose that she should answer it just in case Karin would attack her but as soon as she opened the door, the model student could feel Karin piercing glare.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked, but the raven haired guy that was behind the door stared Momoko in the eye, something that pissed the girl off, and tsk'd.

"I need to talk to Karin." He asked knowing that Karin could understand but he had to admit he was a little surprised when the teal haired girl in front of him spoke back in the same language as him.

"I don't really do well with rude ass bastards." Mizuki and Mayheka both stared at Momoko and the male behind the door not really understanding what was said but they both knew that Momoko had pissed him off. Karin watched as Sasuke glared down at the short female who glared back with as much power he had. Momoko looked away from the male when a pink haired female stepped out of nowhere along with two other people.

"Can you just let us talk to her?" The pink haired girl asked Momoko tilted her head to the side as she watched the four people in front of her and immediately smelled a couple auras off of them. She wondered what was their history with Karin and why was Karin avoiding them so much, but as of right now she needed to protect Karin because she knew that her fiery haired roommate was uncomfortable with the unprepared situation that she forgot to tell her. Turning to face Karin, she saw the girl with her arms wrapped around herself, as if it was the only thing trying to comfort her with a distant look on her face. Mizuki stood next to her with a frown as Mayheka continued to stare at the unwelcome guest with an emotionless look, but Mizuki and Momoko could tell from the small look in Mayheka eyes that she was annoyed.

"I can't allow-"

"Come on, Karin! What the hell is going on here! Why are you running away from us!?"

"Hey-"

"Damn it, what did we do?!"

"OI, idiot! Don't you see that she's uncomfortable with what is going on right now? Yelling and cursing isn't helping with whatever relationship you two have left!" The blonde stopped as he looked at the girl who was staring at him with yellow gold colored eyes. He looked behind the girls to see one girl glaring at him and another girl comforting his unresponsive cousin.

"From what I can tell you must be Karin's cousin, Naruto, right?" Naruto turned to Momoko and nodded answering her question. Momoko nodded as she looked over at the calendar that was placed in the corner of the room, before looking back at the four people in front of her.

"Come back in two days and she should be ready for you. It is my fault that I didn't tell her you were coming after her mother called."

"What should we do for two days?" Jade green eyes connected with yellow gold eyes and for some reason Sakura felt a strange awkward aura around them and her.

"Umm, go on a tourist run or something, summer here is pretty short and tomorrow is the last day, so you might want to buy winter clothes if you only brought spring and summer clothes."

"Right." Sakura said, and the five of them stood there for a short second before Naruto gave Momoko a time when they will arrive after finding out her name. When they left she closed the door behind her and sighed heavily.

"Being nice is hard. How you can manage this every day, Mizuki." Mizuki smiled as she rubbed Karin's back hoping the girl would come back to reality soon, knowing that she was having a mental breakdown, before speaking.

"Is that a nice comment I hear."

"It must be contagious." Mayheka mused earning a nod from Momoko as the two girls took a seat on the couch to watch TV leaving Karin alone with her best friend. Mizuki turned to look at Karin with a frown before patting the girl on the back.

"Karin," She waited for her friend to answer and took her chance to talk when Karin looked up a little from the ground

"How about you take a warm bath and sleep for the rest of the day and when you wake up you can explain to _us_ what is going on. Is that okay with you?" Karin stood in her spot for half a minute before nodding and was lead to the bathroom by her friend.

"Anything for you guys."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, done!<strong>_

_**Did you guys like it? I hope you guys liked it? I hope the fact that I added my OC and two other OC's in the story doesn't confuse everyone. Information about Mayheka, Mizuki and Momoko will be on my account page because you guys will see these three in another story of mine that will be written soon after I finish with Karin one-shot. **_

_**R&R Please!**_


End file.
